


Food Snob

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [59]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Likes food...<br/>prompt: food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Snob

Harry liked food. It was something anyone close to him knew. While he had occasional cravings for a juicy cheeseburger and onion rings from the local A&W, he preferred fine food. Well prepared and well cooked. The local restaurants knew if their Chefs passed the Admiral Nelson test they would enjoy the benefits of being chosen for the Institutes business dinners and recommendations. They teased him about being a food snob. It wasn't that he was a snob about food per say. Just as he didn't suffer fools gladly, he didn't see the point of eating badly cooked food. Even Seaview had better food than normal for a Navel Vessel. 

With his lover being a food aficionado, Lee learned to enjoy finer foods. Although as much as he came to appreciate good food, he could be found enjoying a gooey cheese pizza with all the toppings and cold beer too.


End file.
